I hate you, I love you
by pengz
Summary: Just a squabble between Hermione and Ron that makes them more one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so go sue someone else!

It was a school night at Hogwarts. Usually it would be chatter-ish in the cozy Gryffindor Common room; but not tonight for the whole house was watching two very angry people. Even from a couple hallways away, you could hear two very angry voices arguing back and forth. They came from the all famous sidekicks of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. No one really knew why they fought, or even how they did so at such late hours, no one save Harry himself.

"Ronald! Six years hasn't told you anything?!", yelled the bushy haired teen from across the room.

"What, that you shouldn't tell _me_ when to study?!", bellowed back the fiery haired handsome young man.

Ignoring his last comment Hermione replied, "Not to copy my homework you dolt!", still shrieking.

Trying not to let him get the best of her, Ron took a deep breath and calmly said, "It's supposed to be a compliment. As if to say, 'You're really smart. Everyone praise Hermione because of her intelligence!'"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere.", she hissed back.

"Fine!", Ron snapped, his temper flaring again, "Everyone praise Hermione, the know it all of the universe!"

The whole room gasped in unison when Ron said it; the ultimate diss to Hermione that no one ever dared to use; know it all. At once he regretted it, but it was too late for she had already bolted up the girls stair case, crying.

'Now I've done it...', Ron thought hopelessly. Suddenly noticing the little crowd around him he began yelling again, "What?! Clear off all of you! Go back to what you were doing!" With that, Ron stormed off, up the boys stair case to seek the council of his best friend.

Sixth year Girl's dorm room

Hermione locked the door with strong magic so that none of the other sixth years could see her. She crawled into her bed, and curled up into a ball, still crying.

'Why did he say that to me?', she asked herself mentally, 'I love him, can't he see that? It's the only reason I----'

Her mind stopped in it's tracks at this new development, she loved him?

'No, I love him as a brother, just like how I love Harry.', she assured herself, 'Right?'

meanwhile in the boy's dorm

"Harry?", called Ron as he opened the door

"You two finished fighting?", Harry asked sitting up on his bed looking tired.

"You weren't there, I take it?"

"Nope, I snuck up here so I wouldn't be subjected to backing either of you two up."

"Then you didn't hear what I called Hermione, eh?"

"Know it all?"

"Bingo. But I feel awful now, I didn't mean it....you know?"

"Ron I'm tired of this, but I tell you what," Harry paused for effect, "answer these questions as fast as you can without pausing to think."

"okay..." Ron replied slowly, cautious of what his raven haired friend may have planned.

"Why were you two fighting?"

"She wouldn't let me copy off her paper."

"Do you like do things like that?"

"No."

"And the name of the person you like is?

"It love Harry. I love Hermione."

"A-ha!" laughed Harry.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, you tricked me!"

"Your heart doesn't lie, you _love _our best friend!"

"I do not!" (R)

"Do too!" (H)

"Do not!" (R)

"Do too!" (H)

"Do not!" (R)

"Do too!" (H)

"Do not!" (R)

"Do too!" (H)

"Do too!" (R)

"Yes! Now good night, Hermione lover." with that Harry shut the hangings on his four poster, leaving Ron fuming to think about what had just happened.

The next day

"Thanks a bunch for locking the door last night Hermione!", Parvati Patil said sourly at breakfast.

"I had to sleep next to Seamus and her with Dean!", Lavender Brown piped, "No thanks to you."

"Shut up you twits.", Hermione snapped, buttering her toast, "Besides, I know you both have _slept_ with them; after all, they are your boyfriends."

"Oh, you didn't have to be that harsh." Parvati said looking embarrassed, and left the table with Lavendar and their boyfriends.

"Oh blah..." Hermione, hissed under her breath.

Right outside the gigantic oak doors of the Great Hall

"Harry, I don't want to do this!", Ron whined struggling in vain to run back up the marble stair case.

"You coward..." Harry mumbled along with a few other words as he dragged his reluctant best friend into breakfast.

Back to Hermione

'Great... here they come.' Hermione thought to herself, seeing Harry with Ron in tow. She was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, Ron here has something to tell you." Harry pushed Ron in front of him.

Ron glared at his green eyed friend before facing Hermione. They didn't notice but the whole school was staring at them.

"You might want to sit down for this, Hermione." Ron Said trying to buy some time.

"I am sitting."

"Riiiiight."

"Er, I first wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a know it all last night."

"Apology accepted.", Hermione replied, blushing a bit.

"And I wanted to tell you that..."

"Yes?" she said hoping for a love confession.

"You've got a bit of egg in your hair." Ron said pulling it out for her

"Oh, r-r-right...", stammered Hermione feeling dumb.

For some odd reason Harry kicked his stalling friend.

"Ouch, er I mean, well I just" Ron said, fumbling over his words, "you see... I, you---"

Hermione, tired of waiting, stood on her tip toes, hooked her arms around Ron's neck and French kissed the guy.

After a few moments they parted as the bell rang for the start of classes.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you in my room." Ron mumbled as everyone got up to leave, "I mean, I'll see you in class."

"Again in front our class mates?", Hermione grinned slyly," I'll see you in your room ." She waltzed right out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to wait for Ron.

Ron blushed crimson and Harry laughed his butt off.

"Well, see you at lunch mate.", Harry said wiping tears from his eyes, "You never want to keep your girl waiting!"

A/N: Fanfic #2! yay yuh! this only took 1 hour to write and everything so just be nice, I'm getting to those great multi chaps that some talented ppl write here. ok r/r and flames will be deleted.


End file.
